


Turtle Dove

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: tur·tle·dove  /ˈtərdlˌdəv/ nounturtle-dovea small Old World dove with a soft purring call, noted for the apparent affection shown for its mate.





	Turtle Dove

Clyde sat on the couch with his elbows on knees. The TV was on but he couldn’t care less about what he was watching. On the coffee table, his beer sat getting warm and flat.

Another damn cauliflower scheme and this one intentionally involved him getting arrested and incarcerated. There were plenty of reasons to object to his brother’s crazy plan, but the outcome, if they could pull it off, would be incredible.

Absentmindedly, Clyde ran his thumb across the wrist of his prosthetic arm. This was a nervous habit of his, something he did whenever he was feeling nervous or worried.

He looked down at the wrist, black letters spelling ‘y/n’ were written across it. The letters were worn on some parts, he figured that it was partly from him rubbing his thumb over it so often.

He had done his best to copy her name just like he remembered it. But it was difficult, every time he tried to remember how it looked on his real arm it was kind of blurry, like for a second it would be perfectly clear, then gone the next.

Losing his arm was an unexpected tragedy, and what made it even worse was losing his soulmate tattoo. Clyde took it for granted, figuring that it was his soulmate mark, and therefore, he’d have it forever.

When he received his prosthetic hand, Clyde worked hard on adding her name to it, trying to capture the curves and pattern of her handwriting to the best of his ability.

He wondered what she thought of his handwriting every time she looked at his chicken scratch across her wrist spelling 'Clyde’. Did it comfort her? Did she wonder what he was like as much as he wondered about her?

Clyde took out a black sharpie, and with extra care he traced the letters again, making her name look even more vibrant on the skin colored plastic. Her named shined while the ink dried.

“Y/n,” he whispered to himself.

His mind started to wander to thoughts that he often pushed back. Thoughts he tried to ignore but always lingered around. Like whether or not he’d still feel anything if she were near without his real mark?

People described a burning sensation coming from their mark alerting them that their soulmate was close. What if he doesn’t feel a damn thing? What if she’s the only one who feels it? Or, even worst, What if she’s already felt it, but didn’t want him. That she saw him, saw his arm, and rejected him without him knowing. And now here he was sitting like a fool, hoping that one day soon he’ll find her.

He hoped that she wouldn’t be disappointed with him, with his lifestyle or his lack of having a complete arm. If she did find him first, he hoped she’d let him know.

“Thinking about y/n?” Jimmy asked stepping into the living room with a beer in hand.

“Yep,” Clyde muttered, still looking at her name. Jimmy flopped onto the couch. He took the remote and started flipping through the channels.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, you’ll meet her,” Jimmy reassured Clyde, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

“My soulmate is bound to end up with a criminal, thanks to your plan,” Clyde huffed, still bitter over his part in all this.

Jimmy shook his head, “It’s fate, she’s gonna end up with you whether you’re a criminal or a saint. We’ve got nothing to lose except this opportunity.”

“Well, our family hasn’t the best of lu-,”

“Don’t get started on all that crap about the Logan family curse,” Jimmy warned, interrupting Clyde. “It’ll all work out in the end, trust me.”

Clyde rubbed his mark, in little circles, he wanted to desperately believe that.

On the day of the heist, losing his prosthetic arm was sudden and unexpected.

It immediately put Clyde into a panic, not only could this get him caught, but he was also losing his soulmate mark again.

Automatically, he started to try to see if he could get it out. Clyde shook his head his dark hair covering his face while his arms wrapped around the hose.

“Listen,” Jimmy started trying to calm him down. “We can get a new one, hell we can you hundreds of new arms, but not if we get caught.”

“This one has her name, almost like the real one… I can’t lose it,” Clyde muttered, his head facing down, and yanking at the damn machine. “I can barely remember how it used to look…what if I forget completely?”

Jimmy put his hand on Clyde’s back, “I promise I will not leave it here, but you have to go.”

Clyde felt torn over the whole situation but staying meant getting caught for sure. He’d have to trust Jimmy. He tried one more time to get it out before reluctantly leaving.

Clyde still couldn’t believe that they had pulled it off. Clyde stared at the new arm. It was sleek, fancy, and functional, Jimmy even had someone engrave y/n’s name on it. His fingers traced over the grooves of her name. At least, he didn’t have to keep retracing it on this arm.

The bar was quiet, not a single customer had stopped in. It was pouring cats and dogs outside, anyone would have to be crazy to be out in it. Although who was he to judge anyone for being crazy? He was the crazy idiot who agreed to his brother’s plan.

He figured it would be best to go ahead and close the place up for the night. No point in staying open without any customers.

He started cleaning the bar wiping the counter off, putting the glasses on the shelf and restocked.

A loud knocking sound interrupted his work.

Clyde frowned at the door, who in the world was trying to get in? Probably Earl or one of the other barflies.

“We’re closed,” he hollered, continuing to flip the chairs over.

“Please?” a woman’s voice begged from the other side. “I’m having car trouble.”

Clyde sighed, he couldn’t leave a lady standing out there alone in this kind of weather.

“Give me a minute,” he grunted putting the last barstool on the counter.

Clyde headed towards the door. Then it hit him, an unfamiliar burning sensation. Wincing, his hand automatically cradled his wrist, and that’s when he noticed that the feeling was coming from his left arm.

The pounding on the door had halted as well. He ran his thumb over his wrist, over the engraving of his soulmate’s name, y/n.

Clyde approached the door. As he did so the burning became stronger. His heart was racing so fast that it was almost painful.

So this is what it feels like.

He rested his forehead against the door and asked in a shaky voice, “Are you feeling that too?”

He was trembling, his nerves on edge. He didn’t feel ready to meet her. In fact, he never felt so anxious in his life.

“Clyde?” she mumbled, to verify that this was real.

He closed his eyes, her voice sounded so sweet. He knew without even seeing her yet, that he loved her.

“Y/n,” he muttered back.

“Oh God, this really is happening?” she asked.

“It is,” he confirmed.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course, just… Just give me a second,” Clyde tucked his shirt back in and raked his hand through his hair trying to make himself look more presentable. He took a deep breath. This was it. He knew he’d love her no matter what, hopefully, she’d feel the same way.

Clyde unlocked the deadbolt and pushed the door open.

There was no turning back now.

There she was taking shelter under the porch. She looked so beautiful. Her wet hair clung to her face, just like her sopping wet T-shirt clung to her figure. She was holding her hand against her chest over her heart.

They stared at each other, just taking it all in. Clyde’s eyes studied her face. He already adored every part of her.

The wind picked up, causing y/n to shiver.

Clyde blinked, coming out of his daze, “Sorry, you must be freezing.” He stepped aside to let her in. “I wasn’t… expecting anyone, especially not you,” he explained.

She smiled and started to cry wiping her tears, “I’m sorry, I must just look a mess right now.”

Clyde shook his head, “You’re more beautiful than I could’ve hoped for.”

She shook her head, giggling, “You are too. Except you know, handsome, and much taller than I thought you’d be.”

Y/n cautiously reached out and touched the part of his arm where her name was engraved, “looks just like my handwriting.”

“I didn’t want to forget,” he muttered.

Y/n nodded her head, she couldn’t imagine what he has been through. But it did make her feel warm to know that he wanted to still have her name on his arm.

“Can I hold you?” Clyde asked, averting his gaze.

Y/n felt her heart melt being asked such a question in such an innocent way.

“I’m still pretty wet and cold,” she reminded him.

“I don’t mind,” Clyde rubbed the back of his head. “Actually, I could help warm you up,” he offered.

He pulled y/n into his arms, her face buried against his chest. Her hands clutched his shirt. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She smelled like rain.

“There’s a couple of things, I gotta finish around here,” Clyde explained, slowly letting y/n go. “Maybe we can talk for a bit, or somethin’ after.”

Turns out y/n was having her own troubles with bad luck on this particular day. She had gotten lost trying to find her way to her destination. Got pulled over for a ticket, even though she didn’t do a thing wrong. Then her car had broken down on the highway near the bar, and as she walking it started raining.

“I can give you a ride home,” Clyde offered.

“I live pretty far, and with this rain and it being so late as it is, I don’t really want to be a bother.”

“I don’t want to come on too strongly, but you can stay the night with me,” Clyde suggested.

“Here, you can change into this,” Clyde handed her one of his old t-shirts. He figured it would be long enough to fit her like a nightgown.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” he muttered, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Y/n pressed the shirt against her face, it smelled just like him. The material of shirt was nice and soft. It was obviously one he had worn a lot.

She undressed, taking off everything except for her panties. She pulled his shirt over her head. It barely covered her ass, but it would be appropriate enough to sleep in.

Y/n stepped out of the room to find Clyde waiting out in the hall. He smiled, admiring how good she looked in his shirt.

“I’ll sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed,” he mentioned.

“Are you sure?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“It’ll be alright.”

She rocked on her heels, trying to figure out how to say that she’d like for him to sleep with her. Y/n understood that he probably wanted to things somewhat slow, seeing how they just met, but she also had this need just be near him.

“Everything okay?” Clyde asked, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, he was so perfect in her eyes. She wanted to spend every moment she could with him.

“Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable sleeping with me?” she finally asked.

How could Clyde say no to a suggestion like that? He nodded.

“I promise, I won’t do anything that’s improper or unwelcomed,” he muttered with a serious look on his face.

“I know darlin’,” y/n replied. She then stood on her tiptoes kissing him lightly on the lips.

They laid in bed together, her fingers playing with his hair that hung around his neck.

“Will you keep talking to me until I fall asleep?” she asked nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

“What about, turtle dove?”

“Anything, I just want to listen to you talk,” y/n couldn’t get enough of his voice, the way he spoke and his accent was all too appealing.

“Well, I could tell you about the time I went to juvie or the 3 months I recently spent in prison?”

“What did you do?” y/n asked looking at him wide-eyed, but smiling.

Clyde stroked her back while he started at the beginning, telling her about his brother and his cauliflower plans.

At some point they had fallen asleep, Clyde shifted a bit in bed. Y/n stirred in his arms, he held her closer to himself. He could feel her chest rise and fall in sync with his own breathing. He listened to her soft breaths and heartbeat falling back into a deeper sounder sleep.

In the morning, Clyde woke up but y/n was already gone. He felt slightly disappointed, seeing how he wanted to hold her as much as he could. He got out of bed and shuffled out of his bedroom.

“Mornin’! I hope you don’t mind that I helped myself to your kitchen. Thought it would be nice to have breakfast together,” she explained standing in front of the stove.

Clyde smiled to himself, she looked pretty darn cute concentrating while frying the eggs.

“Oh shoot! I think I burnt the bacon,” y/n complained, pushing the pieces around with tongs.

Clyde chuckled walking up behind her.

“Just the way I like,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her from behind, kissing her shoulder.


End file.
